


Worth the Sacrifice

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy hate each other. Always have, always will. But what happens when their families become one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Notes: This is a high school fic and in this Neil is older than Adam. I know it isn't like that in real life but just go with it for the sake of the fic :D

                                                                                  

 

     

 Adam hated Tommy Joe Ratliff. He hated his scornful laugh, he hated his devilish eyes, he hated the look on his face when he was smug and he hated his hurtful words.

Adam and Tommy had always hated each other. It had started when they had both came into their new high school at fourteen years old. When Adam had first met Tommy, he had actually found him pretty cute. He might have even had a little crush on him as soon as he heard his sweet valley boy voice. For the first year, they just hung around with different people, neither speaking to each other nor hostile. Adam had his theatre group of friends, the crazy out there people who made every day his best. The guys didn’t get any shit that first year for being in the theatre group. Until Tommy, that is.

Tommy wasn’t quiet when he first started, but he wasn’t his usual mocking self. He had made friends quickly with a group of girls who simply adored him. There were Mia, Brooke and Sasha, Adam remembered. He had stayed close to them for the first two  years and a half, and whenever Adam glanced at Tommy (okay, he admits, he was checking him out once again) he saw him chatting animatedly to them, his face friendly and open.

Halfway through the second year, Adam noticed the change in Tommy. His face was now closed and guarded. He wasn’t hanging with the girls anymore, he was hanging with some guys instead. The boys he was talking to were known troublemakers. They were always trying to pick faults out in others and discriminate because of that. They hadn’t gotten round to picking on the theatre kids; they were in the lower classes and so hardly ever saw them. Until now. Adam had seen Tommy point out the theatre table, where Adam sat with his friends. Adam tried to read his lips, but all he managed to decipher was the word ‘gay’. Adam quickly looked down when he saw the boys glance his way.

He remembered Tommy seeing him that very year in the showers. Adam had always hated them, hated that his dick would get hard from the mere glance at a boys naked body. But it made it all the more worse when Tommy was in the showers too. He couldn’t help sneaking peeks at the flawless body of Tommy Joe, and immediately began to feel his dick harden. He tried to pull his eyes away, he really did, but he couldn’t. He glanced up at Tommy’s face, blushing furiously when he saw him watching him. Tommy glanced down Adam’s body, fixating for a moment on his achingly hard dick. Adam expected to see disgust, revulsion maybe. He had figured Tommy was a nice enough guy, but the sad fact was that most men weren’t too fond of gay men. Oh, lesbians were fine, but gay men, not at all.

But Tommy’s face didn’t show disgust or revulsion. In fact, he looked almost curious and he tilted his head back towards Adam. He gave him a soft smile and wrapped a towel around him, heading towards the changing rooms.

Adam guessed that he was what they were talking about. He was the only one who they had proof of being gay. He really didn’t think Tommy would tell anyone, but he was wrong. He had. He told the boys who he had suddenly started hanging around with and after school he saw them again. Tommy was with them. One of the guys crowded in on Adam, pushing him to the wall. Adam squeaked pitifully and lowered his eyes to the ground. He should have known this would happen one day. He wasn’t lucky enough to get through school without any bullying because of being gay. Not to mention, he was chubby and ginger. People could take their pick of things to tease him about.

The guy in front of him breathed harshly and he backed further into the wall behind him. 

“What’s your name?” Adam looked up surprised.

“Adam.” He blurted out quickly.

The guy looked around at the gang behind him, calling out to them.

“Fagam.” He smirked as all of the guys laughed menacingly.

Adam gulped hard and wheeled his eyes round to the other guys there. They were standing in a semi circle around him, so there was no way to escape. He glanced quickly at Tommy, knowing it was him who had told them he was gay. Tommy had his eyes averted away from Adam, trying to look bored and casual. But Adam could see the nervousness there. He could see that Tommy didn’t want to be doing this. He went home that day with a hit on his confidence, but nothing more.

As the weeks went on, Adam guessed that he had been wrong about Tommy. He was not the nice guy he thought he was, the one who had smiled softly at him in the shower, nor did he not want to do this. Indeed, Tommy was calling him all of the names the others had now. He gave him withering looks when they passed in the corridors. Tommy had also taken to calling his old friends names to the guys, telling them that they were slags and would do anything to get a dick in them. This caused the guys to try it on with them, calling them sluts when they rejected their advances.

They were known in their third year as the gang. That’s what everyone referred to when they spoke about them. They walked the corridors together, all looking intimidating in their bulk except for Tommy, who was small and thin. He fit in all the same, with his cold glare and stabbing comments. They criticized the ones that they thought deserved it. Gays, geeks and basically people who didn’t fit their criteria. Hardly anyone remembered the Tommy before, and Adam was starting to forget himself when he was called a faggot for the fourth time that week by Tommy.

The fourth year, Adam was sick of it. Sick of the names, the way he just put up with it without a word and sick of the judgement he was receiving. He needed a change. He needed _to_ change. He brought a bottle of black hair dye on his seventeenth birthday. He hated his strawberry blonde hair that didn’t suit him whatsoever. He had lost weight over the last year, and the dye would be the second out of three things he wanted to complete his look.

He looked in the mirror in astonishment when he was done. His jet black hair looked striking against his pale freckled skin. His stormy blue eyes stood out against his face. He grinned. He loved it.

The third step to a new Adam was the makeup. He had always wanted to do this, but had refrained from doing so for fear of bullying. Well, he was already being called names now, he doubted it would make much difference. So, he thought of this while he gently swept a brush over his eye.

When he was done, he looked once again in the mirror. He gasped, touching his face just to check it was really him. He looked, dare he say, pretty. This was the first time he had ever thought of himself as that. He continued gazing into the mirror, knowing that this was the real him. This was how he was meant to be.

The morning of school came, and he nervously did his makeup and painted his nails black. He found some of the new outfits that he had brought last week and put them on. He would never have dared wear anything this tight when he was younger, but now that he had lost his puppy fat, as his mom called it, he was confident in his tight skinny jeans. When he got into school that day, he noticed people’s stares and gasps and the ‘is that Adam Lambert?’s. He saw his friend, Danielle, down the hall and strode quickly over to her. She wheeled around and her eyes went wide as she looked Adam up and down. She squealed and grabbed Adam, making him twist this way and that.

“Oh my god, you look perfect. You’ll be sure to get all of the guys now.”

Adam laughed and slung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her along to his locker.

“I still can’t believe I’ve come into school looking like this!”

Danielle stopped him and looked him dead in the eye.

“You look gorgeous, sweetie. And if anyone gives you any shit, you know I’ll kick their ass!”

Adam nodded. She had always stuck up for him whenever she had been around. The thing was, the guys usually got him alone to call him names and push him around. He had decided that he wasn’t having any of it, now. He would stand up to them, he wouldn’t be the weak little ginger kid that wouldn’t fight back (well, he wasn’t so little anymore, he was actually six foot).

He made his way to his locker, picking up the books he would need for the day, and headed to first period theatre, where he knew the rest of his friends would be waiting.

Adam saw Tommy at lunch. He was sitting with his gang as usual, and Adam caught his eye when he had sat down with his friends. Adam was prepared for the insults, the criticism on his new style, but Tommy just looked at Adam with a sad, wistful look on his face. Adam wondered what that could mean, when the rest of the guys turned to see what Tommy was looking at. They noticed Adam, and broke out into wild laughter, joking about drag queens in between. It was only Tommy that didn’t laugh, he just continued looking at Adam with that same expression on his face. Adam could still feel his eyes burning into him when he was walking away.

That week, Adam found himself surrounded by the gang again. He righted himself, head in the air as he watched them make their way to him. John, the ringleader, stepped up to Adam and spoke.

“So you wanna be a girl, huh?”

Tommy butted in, sneering.

“I always thought you wanted a pussy, Lambert. That’s why you like guys, right?”

Adam stared him straight in the eyes, getting suddenly angry. All of the pent up rage stewing inside him all of these years flared up.

“You wanna know why I like guys, Ratliff? Because I’m gay, okay?! Not because I want to be a girl or any of the other bullshit you want to call me to make me feel you better in your life!”

The guys muttered, shaking their heads. Adam had never talked back to them before, never.

“And you know what? Maybe you need to sort out why you do this to people. You’ve gotta have some problems if you feel better by doing this to people.”

Tommy snarled, stepping in front of Adam.

“Are you saying I have problems, Lambert?!”

Adam shrugged, and smirked.

“You don’t know anything about me, got it?” he hissed.

“I’m glad I don’t. Now can I go?”

Adam pushed past the guys and looked back to see Tommy looking down at the floor whilst the others talked loudly around him.

Months passed, and the guys still called him names, but he always answered back to them now. Tommy seemed to be the one who got the angriest at his comments. Adam always jabbed at Tommy about how he must have something that had happened to make him such a bastard. Tommy always spat some comments back at him, and sometimes Adam saw a shine in his eyes as he called Adam a queer.

The guys mostly watched the arguments that seemed to erupt between Adam and Tommy, egging Tommy on when he looked like he wanted to walk away.

Adam got home one day to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table, their hands clasped together and smiles wide and bright. Adam cocked his head to the side, confused and asked them what had happened to make them look so cheery. They grinned at each other and spoke in unison.

“Neil and Lisa are getting married!”

Adam froze. Neil was his older brother, who was away at university at the moment. He never used to get along with him, but as they had grown older, they had grown closer. He had been able to confide in Neil his sexuality and he had given him the courage to tell his parents. He would always be grateful for that.

About a year ago, he had heard from Neil that he was dating this girl named Lisa Ratliff. Adam had remembered how his heart had stopped at the name, and he had asked him if she was anything to do with Tommy. Neil had replied that she had a brother named Tommy. Adam had thought nothing of it after that, thinking that they would break up soon enough like all of Neil’s relationships ended.

He couldn’t believe they were getting married. Even worse, Tommy and him were going to be somewhat related now. Adam’s parents didn’t know about how Tommy had made his life a living hell for years, so they were completely oblivious to Adam’s qualms.

“We’re going to invite the Ratliff family around for dinner tomorrow night. We really should get to know them better being as we’re going to be one big family! Plus, we should sort out some wedding plans together.”

Leila looked so excited by this that Adam just smiled and told them that that was great, but as he made his way to his room, he felt himself worrying about what would happen tomorrow night. Would Tommy make any scathing remarks like usual? Would he even come? Adam thought that he might not because he and Adam hated each other and how awkward was it to sit through dinner with your nemesis on the other side of the table? Very hard, he imagined.

His family had dressed for the occasion. His mother was wearing her favourite dress and his father his favourite suit. They had tried to make Adam wear one too, but he had refused and instead wore a silk purple shirt and his skinny jeans. His mother had sighed but had let him wear what he wanted without a word in his direction. She jumped as the doorbell rang, telling Eber to check on the food while she got the door.

Adam heard her greetings to the new arrivals and went to the kitchen to help his dad, not quite ready to face Tommy yet. He listened as Leila bustled around getting Tommy’s mom, Dia he thought he heard her say, and Tommy’s dad, Ron, he was pretty sure he heard Ron, drinks. He heard Tommy’s voice murmur something and his heart fluttered in nervousness. Finally, Adam couldn’t wait out in the kitchen for much longer and walked into the lounge.

He saw Tommy sitting on the couch next to his mother, looking much smarter than he had ever seen him at school. He looked quite uncomfortable in his clothes, and Adam knew that he really longed for the ripped jeans that he always wore.

Leila introduced him to Tommy, and Tommy to Adam. They didn’t look at each other, looking down into their laps. The parents looked expectantly at them, as if expecting them to shake hands like they had only just met. Leila nodded in encouragement to Adam, and Adam saw Dia look at her son in the same way. Hesitantly, they clasped hands, letting go when they felt a warmth run through them at the touch. Tommy had looked up at Adam and Adam had only just realized how beautiful Tommy’s eyes were. They were wide, framed with long lashes and a warm chocolate brown. Adam looked away again, not wanting Tommy to see what he was thinking. They sat back down and waited for the dinner to be served, mothers talking nonstop whilst they sat in silence.

They gathered at the dinner table when the food was ready. Adam was seated directly across from Tommy and he heard him talking to his parents. He didn’t sound like he did at school, which was bitter and scornful. Instead his voice sounded soft and velvety. Adam strained his ears to hear what he was saying over the clatter of dishes, and he realized they were talking about jobs. Dia was telling Tommy how she couldn’t wait for him to do well for himself and become a lawyer or a doctor. Tommy nodded quietly and just listened to his mother ramble on about how he was going to follow in his sister’s footsteps and that she was so proud of them.

Adam couldn’t imagine Tommy as a lawyer or a doctor in any shape or form. He shook the thought off and listened as both families talked enthusiastically about the upcoming wedding. Adam and Tommy sat and ate without saying a word. If Tommy was how he was at school, he would have barged in with a crude remark by now. But he didn’t. He wasn’t the same. Adam sneaked looks at Tommy through dinner, thinking about how he looked so much prettier when he wasn’t commenting on Adam’s sexuality.

After dinner, the parents went on to talk about the wedding and thought about options for all of the arrangements. Leila noticed that Adam looked a little bored by the conversation and told him he could go upstairs if he wanted. Then, she looked at Dia and said that Tommy could go up too, that they were boring them with the wedding talk. Tommy looked slightly scared (which wasn’t a look Adam had ever seen on Tommy), but nodded and followed Adam to his room.

They stood awkwardly in silence for a few minutes, before Adam broke the silence.

“You’re different.”

Tommy’s head snapped up and he looked Adam in the eye. His lip curled and he looked like the Tommy at school again.

“Right back at ya.”

Adam crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“I guess we’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other now. Outside of school.”

“Oooh, lucky me!” Tommy said sarcastically.

“I heard what your mother said, about being a lawyer. I never thought of you as doing something like that.”

“Maybe I’m not the person you thought I was.”

Adam shook his head, “No, you’re not. Not here, anyway. You haven’t said a single bad thing to me here. That isn’t like you.”

Tommy shrugged, “I don’t have to say anything if I don’t want to.”

Adam cocked his head to the side. He thought that this was probably the first real conversation he had had with Tommy.

“Is it because of your parents, Tommy? Don’t they know what you’re like at school?”

Tommy strode towards the door, turning around just before he left.

“Just leave it, Adam.”

He walked out and shut the door behind him.

That night, Adam’s thoughts were a jumbled mess. He couldn’t help thinking about Tommy. Before he fell asleep, he wondered why he was so different at home than at school. He remembered just before he dropped off, that that night was the first time Tommy had called him by his first name. It was also the first night that Adam had called Tommy by his first name.

The next time Adam saw Tommy outside of school, he was over at his house instead. The families had joined once again to ‘bond’ and discuss the wedding. Adam wondered how many things there were to discuss about a wedding. He could only think of a handful.

They went to Tommy’s room this time. He broke the silence first again, and he knew exactly what he was going to say.

“I need to know why you’re like this at home. I mean, we’re kind of family now and...we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other.”

Tommy nodded, and Adam saw a flicker of the old Tommy he had seen that first year or so. The open Tommy who chatted animatedly and looked happy. But it was gone as soon as it had come. Tommy sat down on his bed, and gestured for Adam to sit with him. Adam sat carefully on the bed and turned his face towards Tommy. Tommy spoke.

“You’re right. I guess we have to at least get along now that we’re going to be seeing each other all of the time. I’ve always felt like I’ve had to pretend to fit in anywhere. No one would like me if they knew what I was...like. I just hang with them guys and do that stuff because that’s the only way I’ll be able to fit in. I guess I act like that with my parents because I don’t want to disappoint them.”

Adam slowly took that in, and asked a question hesitantly.

“So...what are you...really like?”

“Can we not talk about that?!” Tommy snapped. He looked back at Adam, smiling slightly.

“Sorry. Let’s just say I’m kind of in the middle of the two roles that I play. I don’t want to get into the rest.”

Adam nodded, understanding, “If you ever want someone to talk to, Tommy, I’m here, you know.”

Tommy looked surprised and looked up at Adam, who looked sincerely back at him.

“Really? What about all the stuff I’ve done to you?”

Adam shrugged, “It’s only words. At least you didn’t beat me up or something. You wouldn’t have anyone to talk to if you did that.” Adam laughed, and Tommy joined in.

“Well, thanks. And I’m sorry. I didn’t really want to call you those names. Maybe we can hang out when my parents come over yours again?”

“It’s fine. I understand now, I guess. And yeah, that would be great.”

Tommy nodded and jerked his head to the door.

“We should probably get downstairs. Your parents will be going soon.”

Adam walked out of the room with Tommy by his side, exchanging nervous smiles at each other when they caught the other looking.

The next day at school, Adam saw Tommy by the lockers with the gang. Adam waved at him when he saw that the others weren’t looking and watched as Tommy glanced nervously at him. He said something to the guys and they slouched off together. He walked over to Adam and dragged him into a secluded corner where no one could overhear them.

“What the hell were you doing?!”

“I made sure they weren’t looking!”

“Yeah, well, what if someone else saw? Everyone knows we hate each other!”

“You worry about what people think a lot, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Isn’t everyone like that?”

“Not me. Not anymore.”

Tommy had that wistful look in his eyes again as he spoke, “Yeah, well, not everyone can be that lucky.”

“Me?! Lucky?! Who are you kidding! I have you on my back every day for being who I am!”

“I’ve already said I was sorry. Besides, when I said we could hang out I meant after school.”

“I know that. God, all of this because of a wave?”

Tommy lifted his eyes to the ceiling and Adam thought he was going to roll his eyes in that annoying way, but he didn’t.

“Right. Sorry. Just...act like we usually do at school, okay? That way people won’t notice.”

“What, you don’t want to be seen with me because I’m gay?”

“That’s about right, yeah!”

“Why do you even wanna hang out if it’s this much trouble to be seen with me?”

Tommy messed with the cuff of his shirt, not looking at Adam’s eyes.

“We’re gonna be part of one family soon, besides, my mom and dad would want me to get along with you.”

“That’s good to know you don’t wanna hang out because you like me, thanks.”

Adam walked away without a single glance back at Tommy.

Adam walked back to his locker at the end of the day and found a note stuffed into the side. He grabbed it and smoothed it over.

 _I do like you, Adam. I’m sorry, Tommy._

Adam crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. This was the Tommy who he hated. How could he think that they would ever be friends?

The Ratliff’s were over the next day. Tommy sat there, quiet, until they were allowed to go into Adam’s room. He folded his arms over his chest once he was there, hunching in on himself slightly.

“Did you get my note?”

“Yep. Threw it in the trash.”

“Okay. I get it if you don’t want to be friends. I mean, I’ve made your life hell.”

“No, that’s not it. I understand why you do that, now. It’s still wrong, but I get it. The reason I can’t be friends with you is because you won’t even talk to me at school.”

“Can we just...try?”

Adam sighed, his resolve shaky under Tommy’s puppy dog eyes.

“Okay. Do you wanna watch a film?”

“Sure.”

As they watched the film, they talked. They found they had a lot in common. They liked the same music and they talked all the way through the film about their favourite artists. Adam didn’t question Tommy about what he meant when he had said that no one would like the real him. He was actually confused, though. Because Tommy turned out to be one of the nicest guys Adam had ever known. Only a couple of months ago he would have said that he hated Tommy, and although he hated the Tommy he played at school, he really enjoyed the company of the Tommy in his room. They laughed so hard that their stomach’s ached and Adam was actually sad to see Tommy go. He knew he would be the same hostile Tommy at school, but he didn’t mind as long as he knew that that wasn’t the real Tommy. He knew the real Tommy.

Over the next few weeks Adam and Tommy hung out some more. Their parents were pleased that they were getting along and Adam had never been happier. This was the Tommy who he had had a crush on before he had put on the facade. This was the Tommy that made him laugh, that even made him blush with his dirty mind. This was the Tommy that Adam could make laugh, too, and he loved to know that that sound that was coming from Tommy’s mouth was because of him.

They still didn’t talk at school, but sometimes they exchanged little smiles when people weren’t looking. The guys were still hateful to him, and Tommy kept up his end of the comments, but if Adam looked deep into the words, he found no malice in them. In fact, he had reason to believe there had never been any malice before, either.

One night, they were sitting on the park swings, enjoying the cool breeze of the night air. Adam watched Tommy’s hair blow in the wind and he smiled. He had really started to like Tommy, just like he had in that first year. Without thinking, he tucked a strand of stray hair behind Tommy’s ear. He pulled back, hoping that this wouldn’t freak Tommy out. Instead, he received one of those crooked smiles of Tommy’s that he loved so much.

“You know, I was so jealous when you walked into school that day with the makeup on. I’ve always wanted to do that, but obviously if I wore it to school the guys would turn on me.”

“You should try it. You’d look even prettier with makeup on.”

Tommy cocked his head to the side, “You think I’m pretty?”

“Of course I do.”

Tommy looked down, desperately trying to hide his blush but to no avail. He spoke again distractedly.

“You looked really good that day.”

“What, I don’t now?” Adam asked jokingly.

Tommy nudged him in the side, “Of course you do.”

Adam blinked and looked down at Tommy, who was looking up at Adam with what Adam could only describe as lust glazed eyes.

“I can remember that day, in the showers. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted you since then.”

Adam swallowed, not really believing what Tommy was saying. Tommy was straight, right? Then he remembered Tommy’s small smile that day as he had saw Adam’s erection. Maybe he was a little bent, after all.

“You..you’re gay?”

“Yeah, that’s why I got in with the guys. I knew that if they found out, I’d get the same treatment as you. They wouldn’t suspect anything if I was in with them, so...”

“How...could you...want me?”

Tommy leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“You’re beautiful, Adam. How could I not want you?”

Adam couldn’t believe his luck when Tommy drew a hand up to his neck and tugged him down for a kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues tangled, it was probably the best kiss he had ever had. Adam slipped his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, feeling it when Tommy opened up to let him in. He encircled his arms around Tommy’s small form, and pressed his body closer to his warmth.

Tommy moaned into the kiss and ran his hands through Adam’s hair. Adam nibbled on Tommy’s lip and he felt Tommy shudder against him. He pulled away and laughed as Tommy whined.

“I can’t believe I just kissed the man I hated about five months ago.”

“Are you glad you did?” Tommy looked quite self-conscious, and Adam immediately rushed to comfort him on how much he really liked him. He cupped Tommy’s face in his hands, tracing the delicate features with the tips of his fingers.

“I am so glad I did, Tommy Joe Ratliff.” He said huskily.

Tommy breathed hard and looked up through those long, long lashes of his.

“Me too.”

Adam tried to suppress the wide grin that threatened to take over his face and was very proud of himself when he managed it, considering Tommy was looking at him like that again.

School was hard. He couldn’t talk to Tommy, and he didn’t even know if Tommy regretted kissing him because he couldn’t talk to him. He wished the gang would leave Tommy alone for a second so he could ask him if he meant what he said about the kiss. That he was glad he had kissed him. But they never left his side once. It was almost as though they were dogs protecting their owner, and Adam laughed at the thought.

They had classes together, but they weren’t anywhere near each other in the classroom and he couldn’t exactly shout over to Tommy if he regretted kissing him. Not if he didn’t want everyone to know. Which, in a way, he did. He kind of wanted to scream from the rooftops that he had kissed Tommy Joe Ratliff. But he couldn’t, of course. So, he just sat there in his seat staring at Tommy’s head. He wished he would turn around so he could see his pretty little face, but he was left with a tuft of blonde hair to look at. Not quite as interesting to look at, but he would take it.

He noticed in the halls that Tommy kept on watching him, too. He liked knowing that Tommy was watching him also and, while he was talking to his friends on the other side of the hallway, he tried striking little poses. He figured that if Tommy was going to stare at him, he might as well stare at something worth watching. He probably looked ridiculous, doing little pouts and cocking his hip to the side. He didn’t really care because it got Tommy to smile at him before he was sucked back into conversation with his friends (who were actually wondering if all that hair dye had sent him mad).

He really wanted to tell his friends about Tommy. He was positive that they would understand (even if they weren’t too keen on Tommy) and they would be sure to keep it quiet. But he didn’t want to betray Tommy’s trust, so he kept his mouth shut.

Adam and Tommy had continued with their kissing sessions for four days. It was on the fifth day (on Adam’s bed this time) that Tommy had pulled away and stared in amazement at Adam’s bottom lip. Adam looked at him questioningly and Tommy explained whilst still staring at his lip.

“I never knew you had freckles on your lips.”

“Yeah, well, I usually cover them up.”

Tommy frowned and slid a finger over the freckled lip, joining the two freckles together.

“You shouldn’t. They’re adorable.”

Adam wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t. He had always found his freckles to be unattractive. He couldn’t believe that Tommy could actually like them.

Tommy leaned in closer, and his hot breath tickled Adam’s ear as he spoke.

“Do you have freckles on your dick?”

Adam couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath or the twitch of his dick in his pants at Tommy’s words.

“You wanna see?” He breathed.

Tommy looked up, obviously not expecting that answer.

“Yeah, I do.”

Adam smiled, and before he knew it he was stripping, baring his body for Tommy to see. He watched as Tommy raked his gaze over him and he pushed down the urge to make a run for it. He slowly pulled down his boxers and Adam saw Tommy stare in awe as Adam’s semi-erect dick sprang out of its confinement. He kneeled on the bed, leaning forward and touching Adam’s dick lightly, causing Adam to shiver. Tommy rubbed his hand all over Adam’s dick, looking like he was trying to memorize it (which he probably was for later dates when all he had was his hand).

His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he looked up at Adam’s groan. He looked back down at the hard dick in front of him and began stroking, awkwardly at first because the angle was so different than what he was used to. Then, he started to alternate between long slow strokes and short quick ones. He wet his lips again, chuckling because he guessed he would hear Adam’s moan before he actually heard it.

Adam’s hips thrust up to meet Tommy’s strokes and with Tommy’s name on his lips, he came. He shuddered through his orgasm, sinking into Tommy’s arms when he was done.

“I was right.”

“What?” Adam asked dazedly.

“Your dick. It has a freckle on it. That is so fucking hot.”

Adam laughed and leaned over Tommy, pressing him down into the bed.

“Your turn.” he whispered.

Adam reached down and freed Tommy’s dick from his pants. It rested on his stomach, and Adam licked his lips hungrily at the sight before him.

“God, your dick is pretty.”

Tommy laughed breathlessly.

“How can a dick be pretty?”

“I don’t know, but yours is.”

Adam broke Tommy off mid-laugh by pressing his thumb into Tommy’s slit. Tommy arched up into the touch, moaning mixed with ‘please’ and ‘Adam’. Adam stroked Tommy, savouring the sounds Tommy made. He slid his hand over Tommy’s dick, putting a little pressure on his balls with the other hand. Tommy was ready to come, Adam knew, when he licked the tip of Tommy’s dick. Adam moved away just as Tommy came.

They got under the covers after cleaning off, snuggling under the warm blankets in the afterglow of their orgasms. When they had come back down, Adam pulled Tommy to his chest, tucking his head under his chin. Tommy sighed and curled up against Adam’s chest like a kitten. They could only spend a few moments like that until Adam remembered his mom was coming home soon and they hurriedly got dressed. But those few moments were enough.

The next day at school, Adam found a note in the side of his locker. He pulled it out, already recognizing Tommy’s messy scrawl and smiled.

 _Thanks for last night_   
_  
J   
_

Adam carefully put in his pocket and headed to his first class, a noticeable bounce in his step.

Danielle had begged Adam to tell her what was up, but he was proud to say that he had told her nothing. She could obviously tell by the huge grin on his face that it _was_ something, but she dropped it and grumbled about Adam not telling her anything nowadays. Adam just snorted and pulled her into a hug before she could complain again.

Adam saw Tommy again at lunch and managed to wink at him without anyone seeing. Well, if they did he could always explain it away with a twitchy eye. He saw Tommy’s eyes brighten and his hand twitched on the table as if he was suppressing the urge to wave.

Adam looked back down before anyone got suspicious, but all through lunch he couldn’t help sneaking glances at the little blonde. It was actually killing him to stay away from him for a total of seven hours each day at school. But he persevered because he knew that once they were out he could touch him like he wanted to, run his hands through his hair and listen to his breath hitch with desire. He could suck on that pierced earlobe of his and feel Tommy shudder against him.

He snapped himself out of his daydream, realizing that he had grown hard just from thinking about Tommy. He tried to engage himself in the others conversation, but he had completely lost track of what they were talking about. He tried to catch on, but after five minutes of getting further confused, he gave up. If only he could spend time with Tommy at school, too. But he knew he couldn’t, and he accepted that he probably never would be able to.

That night, Adam had the house to himself. His mother was out shopping for an outfit for the wedding and his dad was at work. He had invited Tommy over and they were listening to Adam’s music quietly. Tommy laid his head on Adam’s chest and felt the tension leech out of him at the feel of Adam’s heart beating against his cheek. It grounded him somewhat. Adam stroked gently through Tommy’s hair, smiling down whenever Tommy looked up at him.

“We haven’t argued in a while.” Tommy said softly.

“Well, I should hope not. We’re not exactly enemies anymore, are we?”

“No, but the guys are getting suspicious. They were saying today that I haven’t said anything to you in a while.”

Adam looked down at his wide brown eyes and frowned.

“So, what? You want us to act like we hate each other at school?”

“Well...yeah. We’re meant to hate each other, you know?”

Adam nodded thoughtfully, “Okay, but promise me this. We won’t take anything that we say as the truth and we won’t mean any of what we say.”

“I promise. But...what if I say that I want to fuck you up?” he smirked mischievously.

Adam brought his lips down to Tommy’s ear, grazing his teeth against it as he spoke.

“I guess I could take it either way, huh?”

“Well, the guys would obviously take it as beating you up. But I’d like to think that you’d know what I meant.”

“Oh, I think I do, pretty boy.”

Tommy turned his head towards Adam, leaning up for a kiss. Instead, Adam surged down and nipped at Tommy’s throat, sucking on the skin to bring the blood up to the surface. Tommy bared his neck, giving Adam more access. He moaned wantonly as Adam sucked out a bruise, biting and then swathing his tongue over to soothe it.

They jumped apart when they heard the front door open and Leila’s voice echoing through the house. Tommy glanced at Adam.

“I should go. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you.” Adam bent down to peck Tommy’s lips before his mom came in.

He watched as Tommy walked to the front door, watched his perfect little ass sway as he walked. He thought about Tommy’s ass that night, using his hand to give him pleasure. It wasn’t as good as Tommy’s calloused fingers (Adam had meant to ask him about them) but it was good enough. He breathed out Tommy’s name as he came, his body going limp and come drying on his stomach.

School was terrible at first. Adam was dreading being nasty to Tommy again, seeing as how he didn’t hate him anymore. Far from it, in fact. He couldn’t bear to see a look of hurt in Tommy’s eyes from what he’d said, but he hoped that Tommy would keep to his promise. That he wouldn’t take anything to heart. He prepared himself and walked through the daunting school gates.

It was while he was checking in his locker for the stuff he might need that he heard Tommy’s voice behind him. He tried to ignore the how his heart fluttered like a butterfly’s wings at the sound of his voice and slowly turned around.

Tommy was talking to the gang not far from Adam. They were asking about a hickey Tommy had, and his heart stopped for a moment. Tommy hadn’t been with someone else, had he? He knew that they hadn’t exactly labelled what they had, but he felt like Tommy should know that he didn’t want to share him. Jealousy bubbled deep within him as he thought of someone else’s hands on Tommy’s skin. He imagined some girl sucking out a mark on Tommy’s neck and had to fight the urge not to gag at the image in his head.

Then he remembered. He had sucked on Tommy’s neck last night. He breathed a sigh of relief at realizing that he was wrong. He listened in to Tommy’s conversation, which wasn’t too hard considering they were right behind him. He guessed that Tommy had intentionally stood so close so he could listen in when he heard him speak.

“It was this really hot girl. We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now.”

Adam’s heart stuttered as Tommy lied. He hadn’t really expected anything else, it wasn’t like Tommy was going to announce that Adam Lambert sucked on his fucking neck last night. But he couldn’t help feeling a stab of hurt in his heart. He listened some more as Tommy continued.

“She’s beautiful, inside and out. I’m so proud of hi-her, for being who she really is. For not just following everyone else’s lead.”

The guys laughed and one of them threw an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, ruffling his hair (which Adam knew Tommy hated because he had done it once and nearly had his head bitten off. Apparently Tommy had spent ages styling his hair and Adam had just messed it up. Adam didn’t say anything but he thought that he looked hot with messed up hair).

“Awww. You getting all romantic now, Tommy?”

“I guess I am.” Tommy replied, a light blush spreading to his cheeks.

Adam had noticed Tommy’s near-slipup. He had realized Tommy was talking about him, he just couldn’t say that it was a man that he was seeing. He felt his heart beat twice as fast as he thought of Tommy’s words. He could still hardly believe that Tommy felt that way about him. But he wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it. Not with Adam standing right there.

He felt eyes on him and he guessed that it was time for Tommy to provoke him. After hearing Tommy’s little speech, though, he felt like he could do anything. Even torment Tommy.

“Hey, Lambert! You weren’t listening in, were you?”

He turned to see Tommy’s face set in a cold glare. He was so used to Tommy calling him Adam now that he felt surprised when Tommy called him Lambert. He noticed that Tommy’s lips were turned up at the corners, not quite the devilish smirk he used to wear around Adam. It was softer somehow.

“Well, you were standing right behind me, Ratliff.”

He felt a little thrill at knowing that this wasn’t real, that as soon as they were out of the school they would be making out ferociously, that the guys were none the wiser.

“Did you like what you heard, then? You thinking of getting a guy to do that to you?”

“Would you have a problem with that?”

“Just as long as you don’t do it in front of me. The last thing I want to see is some fags getting it on.”

The guys laughed and threw out their own comments, but Tommy just continued to stare intently at Adam.

“You sure you don’t? You don’t know until you give it a try, Ratliff.”

Tommy stepped up to him and pressed him against the row of lockers.

“I’m not queer, Lambert. I think you’ll find that’s you. So keep your twisted little thoughts to yourself, got it?” His eyes glinted, as if egging Adam on to comment back.

“You think _my_ thoughts are twisted? You wanna look at yourself before judging other people’s thoughts, Ratliff.”

Tommy turned to the guys, gesturing at them to go ahead of him.

“I can deal with him, you go on ahead. I’m gonna fuck this little shit up.”

The guys seemed to really want to watch Tommy beat up on Adam, but they eventually went off together looking over their shoulders to see if Tommy had started already. After all, they were going to be late for gym.

Tommy dragged Adam towards the toilets, Adam managing to pretend to struggle out of his grip convincingly. He hoped none of his friends saw this and got him out of it. He was very much looking forward to whatever Tommy had in mind.

Tommy pushed Adam through the door and into cubicle, locking it in case anyone came in. He pressed right up against Adam and ravaged his mouth. They fought for control for a couple of minutes, before Adam’s dominance took over and he won. Tommy let Adam’s tongue in willingly, sucking on his tongue to taste him. Adam clutched at Tommy’s arms, pulling him even closer. They crushed their mouths together again and held onto each other for dear life.

Tommy cupped Adam’s ass in one hand, and with the other palmed his cock. Adam groaned and pulled away. Tommy looked up at him, confusion in his beautiful eyes.

“We don’t have time. Besides, I am not walking around with come on my pants.”

“Yeah. One minute.”

Tommy pressed his lips to Adam’s once more and bit down on his bottom lip. Adam gasped as pleasure and pain shot through his body, going straight to his groin. He was so overcome with the mixture of two sensations that shouldn’t work together but somehow did, that he only just noticed the taste of blood in his mouth. Tommy pulled away then, his own lips a little blood stained.

He licked it off slowly and got out of the cubicle to check there was none left on his lips. Adam stood beside him in the mirror, checking out his bottom lip. Tommy looked up at him and spoke.

“Sorry about that. It had to look like I did something.”

Adam nodded and pulled Tommy into a hug, kissing over where he had left the hickey on his neck. Tommy breathed heavily as Adam pressed his thumb into it, making it throb against it. Adam finally pulled away and smiled at Tommy.

“We should go then.”

“Yeah, I’ll go out first.”

“Kay.”

Tommy sauntered over to the door, and then walked back to Adam to give him a brief kiss on the cheek. Adam appreciated the sentiment and felt that their first day being horrible to each other again went very well.

Adam explained away the cut lip by telling his theatre group friends that he had just been chewing on it too much. He guessed that the gang might tell everyone where he had got it from (or where they had thought, anyway), but he would probably lie even if it had happened to him really. He never wanted his friends to worry about him. He could worry about himself fine.

The next week, Adam and Tommy continued with their routine. They were getting better at it now, putting all of their frustrations about not seeing each other properly at school into the comments they gave each other. And they were getting frustrated about not seeing each other at school. A lot. They started to talk about it on Sunday afternoon but ended up getting side tracked by each other’s mouths and skin. By the time they were finished (they liked to take their time), Adam had to go home and they hadn’t found a possible solution to the problem. When Adam asked what they were going to do about it on his way out of the door, Tommy had told him that he would sort something out, kissed him and pushed him towards the door.

Monday came and Adam was pretty sure Tommy hadn’t been able to think of anything until he opened up his locker. He found another note from Tommy. It read:

 _I’ve got it sorted, beautiful. Starting from tomorrow, we’ll be seeing each other a lot more at school!_

Adam grinned and put the note in his pocket. At this rate he was going to have bunches of notes from Tommy stored away in his room. Not that he minded. He didn’t, not one bit.

That night, Adam was shocked when Tommy opened his mouth for Adam’s cock. All they had ever done were hand jobs and Adam didn’t know if Tommy would want to take it to the next stage. But obviously, he did.

He tried not to thrust his whole cock into Tommy’s throat, but it was hard. Tommy’s mouth was hot and wet around him. He watched as Tommy hollowed his cheeks, sucking like he was hungry for Adam’s cock. Adam moaned at the thought and couldn’t help but thrust up into Tommy’s waiting mouth. Tommy didn’t seem to mind this, in fact, he seemed to like it. He moaned around Adam, the vibrations causing Adam to thrust up again, not able to help himself. At this, Tommy stopped sucking and just looked up at Adam, his cock still in his mouth.

Adam paused for a moment, unsure of what Tommy wanted. Then he realised that Tommy wanted to give Adam what he wanted, which was free rein over that pretty mouth. He thrust up into Tommy’s mouth and groaned as he felt his cockhead hit the back of his throat. He watched as Tommy controlled the urge to gag, his eyes watering slightly. With that sight before him and knowing that he had complete control over Tommy at this precise moment, he thrust in harder. He watched as he used Tommy’s mouth for his own pleasure and grabbed a hold of his hair, pushing him down further onto his dick.

He felt his cock make its way down Tommy’s opened throat and screamed his name when he came. He heard the slurping of Tommy sucking him dry and almost felt like he was in a porno. Except, this was so much better. Tommy was more gorgeous than any gay porn star that Adam had seen (and he had seen his fair share).

Tommy lifted up when he was done, brushing his hair out of his eyes and smiling down at Adam. Adam looked back at him and wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. Tommy pressed a kiss to Adam’s chest and whispered in his ear.

“My turn.”

Adam laughed, still breathless. He switched their positions, so Tommy was lying on his back and Adam was hovering above him. He nudged his legs apart to give himself more space and leaned down to lick a stripe up Tommy’s dick. Tommy whimpered, overcome with sensation. This time when Adam bent down, he covered his whole mouth around Tommy’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head like he would a lollipop.

He looked up into Tommy’s eyes and noticed Tommy watching him with dark eyes. He smirked around his cock and moaned as the man beneath him had done, anticipating the reaction from Tommy. He thanked his lucky stars that Tommy was loud in bed when he heard a frantic moaning coming from him. He pulled off with a pop and licked over Tommy’s balls, enjoying the velvety softness against his tongue. Tommy’s pushed his groin towards him, encouraging him.

He wrapped his lips around Tommy’s cock again, feeling it twitch inside his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down vigorously, listening intently to Tommy’s moans and groans. He hummed again and heard Tommy shriek Adam’s name before he felt Tommy’s warm come slide down his throat. He lapped it up and swallowed determinedly.

Tommy pulled him back up to him and wrapped his arms around him, panting heavily. He stroked a hand down Adam’s back.

“You give amazing blowjobs.”

Adam grinned and leaned down to crush his lips to Tommy’s, the mixture of his and Tommy’s come making him explore Tommy’s mouth further. Adam thrust his tongue in and out of Tommy’s mouth in teasing strokes before Tommy tangled it with his tongue. They kissed passionately for several minutes until they were too exhausted to carry on.

Tommy’s eyes twinkled as he took in Adam’s no doubt swollen lips and messed up hair. He slid a finger across Adam’s lips, stroking gently until Adam opened his mouth for it, reeling him in with his tongue. Tommy watched with glazed eyes as Adam sucked on his finger, tongue massaging it softly. When Tommy pulled it out, Adam nipped at it playfully. Tommy laughed and pushed Adam down so that he could rest his head on his chest. Adam kissed his hair and spoke.

“Are you going to tell me how you’ve sorted it so we can see each other more?”

“Nope. You’ll just have to find out tomorrow.” Tommy grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s lips.

Adam was excited the next day at school. He couldn’t help it, he just really wanted to see Tommy more. They could hardly talk except to be hateful to each other and Adam desperately needed to at least kiss Tommy today.

Adam didn’t see Tommy at all throughout the morning. He didn’t even see him in the classes that he shared with Adam. He was worried, he had to admit. Tommy hadn’t mentioned not coming today and besides, wasn’t his plan to see more of him coming into action today? He walked into lunch, scanning the room for Tommy’s bleach blonde hair. He didn’t see it. His shoulders slumped and he sat with his theatre friends, not really listening to the conversation surrounding him.

He had theatre next and he trudged into the room, for once not really excited about this class. He sat in a seat and listened as Miss Turner, the theatre teacher, called out their names to make sure they were all there. He checked the time, wondering if he should message Tommy and ask him if he was alright. Unless he had just decided that Adam wasn’t worth the trouble. Adam fought back the tears that threatened to spill over when he thought of that. He had thought that he and Tommy had opened up to each other, showed their true selves. He had a connection with Tommy, surely Tommy had felt it too.

His head jerked up when Miss Turner spoke again.

“Now, you all know that this theatre group is split into two groups: acting and music. Although, some of you fit into both extremely well.” She looked over at Adam pointedly.

Adam was confused. Why was she telling them this? They already knew. Adam, Lisa and Danielle had taken the music course (although Adam sometimes filled in on an acting performance when someone wasn’t there). Adam and Danielle were doing singing, Lisa was doing keyboards. The acting course was taken by Cassidy and Brad. Of course, there were others, but Adam wasn’t especially close to them like he was his friends. He realized that Miss Turner had carried on and listened as she spoke.

“Now, we’re having a new student come in to take the music course. Apparently, and these are his own words, he sucks at art and thinks he’d do better in theatre. I’m just going to go and fetch him from the head where he’s sorting out the papers for the swap, so he can have his first class today.”

With that, she swept out of the room. Adam rolled his eyes, she was always so dramatic. He listened as his friends guessed at who the new arrival might be. Adam just sat there and waited, too worried about Tommy to care about the new kid in theatre.

When Miss Turner came back, everyone fell silent. She was with a small blonde boy and Adam...well, he could swear that that was Tommy. _His_ Tommy. He received confirmation when the boy looked up and Adam found Tommy’s brown eyes watching him. Adam felt a slow smile spread across his face and thanked Tommy’s genius brain silently. Of course, it made sense. No one would tell on them if they saw them kissing in here, Adam was sure they were all trustworthy. Plus, he had theatre four days a week. That meant four times a week of seeing Tommy in school and being able to be how they were outside of school.

He realized that not everyone was as pleased as Adam. He heard them muttering about how Tommy was just going to criticize them and ruin the whole group for them. Adam watched Tommy sit alone in the row behind him and he reached behind to intertwine their hands. Tommy smiled gently and held onto Adam’s offered hand.

They all listened to Miss Turner telling them what to do today, which, basically, was to practise. But she had to make it seem so much more complicated than it really was. When she clapped her hands (which meant ‘I’m finished’) people started milling around to get their instruments or props. Adam’s friends turned to him, no doubt to ask him which song he was going to warm up with, when they noticed Adam’s hand joined with Tommy’s.

Adam saw them do a double take, and would have laughed if the situation were different. But he knew that his friends didn’t like Tommy, partly for what he had done to Adam and partly for what he had done to them. Tommy dropped his hand when he noticed them looking and went off to find Miss Turner, leaving Adam alone to explain everything to his friends.

Their eyes were wide when he had finished telling them everything and he begged them not to tell anyone outside this room. They were reluctant at first to agree to this.

“Why should we? He’s gave you hell these past few years! Why shouldn’t he get the same treatment from them as you did?” Brad asked.

“Because...I really like him okay, and that may seem virtually impossible to you because we’ve hated each other for years but...I know the true Tommy now. So, can you just trust me on this?” Adam pleaded.

Cassidy put a hand on his arm and Adam looked at him, afraid of what he might see.

“I won’t say anything. No one deserves that kind of treatment.”

“But he was the one causing it!” Brad cried.

Cassidy shrugged, “Maybe we should just trust Adam on this.”

Danielle nodded and smiled at Adam, “Yeah. I won’t say anything. But if it comes out that he’s lying or something, and just trying to show you up to the gang, then I swear I will seriously damage his vital organs.”

Adam sighed in relief, “Thanks, Danielle.”

“No problem. I still don’t trust him, though. Watch yourself with him.”

“Don’t worry, he wouldn’t do anything like you said. He’s not like that.”

Brad snorted and Adam looked at him in frustration, “What?” he asked angrily.

“Well, I would say from everything I’ve seen that he’s exactly like that!”

“Look, I know him, okay?! Maybe you should actually get to know the real Tommy yourself before you go judging him.”

“No thanks.”

Lisa put a hand between them and cut them off from their argument.

“Stop, guys! I won’t tell anyone, Adam. I see what you mean about this facade Tommy’s been putting on and the real Tommy. I can remember before he started hanging out with those guys and he was really nice. So, I believe you.”

Adam put his head in his hands and his voice came out muffled, “You’re the only one that does.”

“Hey. I didn’t say that didn’t. I just need to see it first.” Danielle interjected.

“Me too. I need to see it to believe it, Adam.” Cassidy said.

Brad threw up his hands and walked off to get his props in a huff. Adam watched after him and shook his head, turning to the other three.

“Do you think he’ll come around?”

“Yes. It’ll just take time. Remember how you always used to turn to him when Tommy got you really upset? Well, he’s heard so much bad about him that it’s going to be hard for him to change that opinion.” Lisa answered.

Adam nodded and his gaze drifted over to where Tommy was sat with his guitar. He heard the others getting up to start practising but he couldn’t move. He just sat there, looking at Tommy.

“You really like him, don’t you?”

Adam jumped and saw that Cassidy was still sitting next to him.

“Yeah, I really do. I should go and talk to him.”

“Go on then. Show us how much he wants you. That’ll make Brad believe you.”

Adam laughed and stood up, “Will do.”

He walked over to Tommy, frowning when he saw Tommy’s worried eyes. He sat next to him and rested his hand on his thigh.

“Are you okay?”

“Was this a bad idea?”

“What? No, it was a brilliant idea. Now we can see each other nearly every day at school.”

“What about your friends? They don’t like me, and to be honest I don’t blame them. Look at all the shit I put you through.”

“Tommy, they won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not that. I just...I want to be a part of your life and...I can’t be. I’ve just ruined it for myself.”

“Baby, they’ll like you. It will just take a while for their opinion to change of you, okay?”

Tommy nodded but didn’t look convinced, and Adam was all ready to show his friends how much they wanted each other when Miss Turner told him to come with her.

He walked back from her office ten minutes later. She had told him that a musical was going to start casting auditions and asked if she wanted to sign him up. He said he’d think about it, mainly because he was in a hurry to kiss the fucking face off Tommy Joe Ratliff.

He walked through the theatre doors and scanned the room for Tommy. He found him over in the corner with Brad, who was whispering fervently to him. He noticed how Tommy’s face looked dejected and Adam strode over to come to his rescue.

“What’re you doing, Brad?”

“Nothing. Just telling Tommy what would happen to him if he turns out to be the dickhead I really think he is.”

“Just leave us alone, please?”

Brad put his hands on his hips and stared Adam down stubbornly.

“No. Why don’t you show me how much you’re into him? Because trust me, I can tell a real kiss from a fake one.”

Adam started to shake his head then he heard Tommy speak up in a quiet voice.

“Okay.”

“What?” Adam asked, startled.

“Why not? All of our kisses are real...aren’t they?” Tommy had that self conscious look in his eye and Adam just wanted to wipe it away like he could a tear.

“Of course they are. I just didn’t think you’d want to kiss with Brad in our faces.”

“ Just kiss me, Adam.”

Well, Adam certainly wasn’t going to disobey that order. He leaned in and looped his arms around Tommy’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. Tommy locked his hands around Adam’s neck, playing gently with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Adam slipped his tongue inside Tommy’s mouth, tasting chocolate and coffee. He actually forgot that everyone was there and just kissed him like they were alone, slow and passionate. Adam slid his hands down to Tommy’s ass and Tommy giggled into his mouth. He pushed his blonde hair back and gripped it hard, loving the moan that escaped Tommy’s lips at the sharp tug. They pulled apart, gazing at each other and smiling.

Suddenly, Adam heard one pair of hands clapping, and then another, then another. Soon, the whole theatre was applauding them and Tommy looked down, embarrassed. Brad came over and pulled Tommy into a hug and Adam heard what he whispered in Tommy’s ear.

“I think that _might_ have convinced me. But if you want to convince me some more, I’m all for it.”

“You wish!” Tommy replied and soon all of Adam’s friends were telling him how they could see how much they wanted each other and that they were so happy for them.

Adam couldn’t believe that just one kiss could convince everyone. But they always put everything they felt in their kisses, and that must have shown. Adam was glad when every time from thereon that they had theatre, his friends would talk to Tommy as well as Adam. Adam knew that this was their way of inviting him into their circle of friends, even if he couldn’t be outside of the theatre.

Tommy was with the gang again, though he wished desperately that he could be with Adam and his friends. He liked them a lot more than the guys, even though they had only known each other a few days. He listened distractedly, not paying close attention to what they were saying, until he heard Adam’s name. His head snapped up.

“What?”

“We were just saying how we should teach Lambert a lesson. He backchats way too much for his own good.”

Tommy panicked and hoped that it wasn’t so obvious.

“What like?”

“What else? Beat him up. Maybe put him in hospital. That will show him who not to mess with next time.”

“Isn’t that a little drastic?”

“Not really. I’m getting sick of the way he talks to us, like he’s on the same level. The gay prick.”

“Well, how about I do it? I did it last time.”

“Nah. Last time all you did was split his lip, we want more than that. Besides, I’d love to see the puff scream in pain.”

Tommy cringed inside and he desperately tried to think of a way to get Adam out of this. He couldn’t have him hurt, he just couldn’t.

“Why don’t we see whether he does it again? He might not.” Tommy thought he could persuade Adam not to backchat again, especially if his health was at risk.

“What’s the matter with you, Tommy? Why are you sticking up for him all of a sudden? I thought you hated his guts.”

“I do.”

“Or are you his boyfriend now? Has he lured you over to the dark side?” The guys laughed, not knowing how close to the truth they were.

“You...you can do whatever you want to Adam. I don’t really care.”

The guys slapped him on the back and asked him to come with them. He was forced to accept. He promised himself that he would stop them, somehow. They would not hurt Adam. He wouldn’t let them.

This time, they were at Tommy’s house. He had the house to himself tonight and they were about to make the most of it. But Tommy knew that he had to get the dread off his chest first.

“Adam?”

“Yeah, baby?” Tommy flushed at the term of endearment Adam used.

“The...guys. They want to beat you up. They’re saying that you backchat too much. I tried to sway them but they weren’t having it. And they...they made me say I was going to go too.” Tommy eyes shone with tears and Adam just wanted to wrap his arms around him and hide him from the big bad world.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I can stick up for myself, okay? You don’t need to worry, baby.”

“How can you just let it go? I can’t just sit back and watch them do anything to you, least of all actually participate.” Tommy choked on a sob and Adam rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

“I’ll be fine, Tommy.”

“You won’t! It’s not right. How can five guys against one be right? You won’t be able to defend yourself, Adam. Not against them.”

Adam rocked him gently through the sobs that shook Tommy’s body. He was relieved when the sobs stopped and dried tears stained Tommy’s cheeks. He couldn’t bear to see him this upset, especially over him.

“Are you alright now?”

“Not really.” Tommy sniffled.

“Do you want me to take your mind off of it?”

Tommy looked up and stared into Adam’s eyes, that were starting to look hungry and oh, so sexy.

“Please do.”

Adam chuckled and paused halfway through pulling off his pants.

“Do you mind if we try something...different tonight?”

“No, I trust you, Adam.”

“Good. Do you have any lotion or something like that?”

“Yeah, bottom drawer.”

He watched as Adam fished around in the drawer before finding the small bottle of lotion. He uncapped the lid and told Tommy to take off his pants, that this was going to be just for him tonight, no one else. He pressed his body carefully over Tommy’s, kissing him softly and trailing his eyes over Tommy’s smooth skin.

“Just tell me if it hurts, okay? I’ll stop whenever you want me to.”

“I trust you.” Tommy repeated.

Adam smiled and slicked his fingers up with the lotion, warming it up as he did so. He circled Tommy’s hole gently and Tommy tried not to jerk away from the touch. He gasped as he felt one finger nudge its way past the tight ring of muscles. His body tried to clamp down on the intrusion, stopping it from coming in.

“Relax. I would never hurt you, Tommy.”

Tommy nodded and worked on relaxing his body. He felt the finger slip through as the muscles loosened and he felt a strange burning sensation in his ass. It felt wrong, yet right at the same time. Adam kept his finger in place until Tommy was begging him to move it and he did, sliding in and out slowly.

“More. Adam, more.” Tommy keened and Adam obliged.

He brought a second finger to join the first, making a scissoring motion on the way in. Tommy felt himself being stretched and he didn’t think he could handle anymore. That is, until he needed that bit more.

“Please. Another, now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure! Don’t I look sure to you?”

Adam laughed and placed a third finger in alongside the others.

“Remind me not to question you when you have fingers up your ass. You get a snappy little bitch.”

“Shut up.” Tommy moaned as he felt a finger brush against a place inside him that made him push down onto Adam’s fingers to feel it again. Adam brushed it again and again until Tommy was writhing on the bed.

Adam noticed that Tommy was close and he wrapped his hand around his dick, bringing him closer to the edge. Tommy thrust up into Adam’s hand and down onto the fingers working inside him. It was when Adam tapped that spot inside him again and his hand rubbed harder and faster down Tommy’s shaft that he came.

Adam watched as ribbons of come landed on his hand and Tommy’s stomach. Tommy just lay there with his legs spread wide and cheeks flushed from his orgasm. Adam sat there watching him and thought that he was so lucky to be able to be with him like this. To see him like this.

Adam eventually got up to grab a towel to wipe Tommy down. Once he was done, he lay back down next to Tommy, holding him close until Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled away to look at him.

“What about you?” he glanced down at Adam’s bulge through his pants.

“Tonight’s all about you, remember? I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Well, you certainly did that! Thanks, Adam.”

“It’s what boyfriends are for.” Adam said in a singsong voice.

For the rest of the night, Tommy lay there, thinking about what Adam had said. They were boyfriends now, weren’t they? He could feel it in every bone in his body. He wasn’t about to let his boyfriend get hurt, no way.

The gang told him the next day that they were going to get Adam tonight. This was the only day of the week that they didn’t have theatre, so he couldn’t tell Adam at all. They had said that they were going to get him straight after school, so he had no chance of telling him. He worried his lip all day, trying to think of ways to get Adam out of it. But every solution came with it the threat that the guys would find out and he started wondering if his facade was really worth it. Wasn’t Adam worth it?

After school, the guys came with him out of the school. They spotted Adam quickly, following him until they were in a street that was deserted. Tommy trailed behind, still thinking of his possibilities.

“Hey, Lambert!” Mark called and he watched as Adam span around. Tommy wondered why he looked so calm. He probably just thought they were all talk, but he knew them. He knew they would go through with it.

“What do you want?” Adam asked impatiently, and Tommy silently begged him with his eyes not to use that tone with them. That it would get him hurt even more.

“We wanna teach you a lesson. Don’t we guys?” The guys all agreed with jaunty cheers, all except for Tommy. Mark turned to him, “Don’t we, Tommy?”

Adam looked at him, telling him with his eyes to say yes, that he didn’t want him to get hurt for saying no. Tommy looked down at the floor, guilt written all over his face.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Then let’s get this show on the road.”

Adam’s eyes widened as he realized that they were actually going to do what they said they’d do. But he didn’t say anything.

Tommy watched with a sick feeling in his stomach as John curled his hand into a fist and raised it back to punch. Tommy couldn’t just stand there, he had to do something. He raised his own hand up, gripping John’s wrist so that he couldn’t swing a punch.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Tommy?”

“I’m stopping you from hurting my boyfriend.” He glanced at Adam, who had a look of shock on his face. He stood beside Adam, clasping their hands together.

“If you’re going to mess with him, you have to get through me first.”

The guys backed away, speechless. They knew that Tommy could be a tough little shit when he wanted to be, and with Tommy’s help Adam could knock them out easily. He was much bigger than them. They didn’t want to risk it and just walked away, muttering profanities as they did so.

Adam turned to him, “I cannot believe you just did that.”

“I had to. For you.”

Adam smiled and kissed him, feeling an overwhelming love for the man in his arms.

Adam’s friends found out about what Tommy did and they fully accepted him into their circle of friends. Tommy felt so much more _him_ now that he was surrounded by people he liked. He apologised to Mia, Brooke and Sasha, telling them that he was sorry for ending their friendship over the guys. They didn’t immediately accept it, until they saw Tommy hanging with Adam’s friends at lunch and saw the Tommy that they had liked so much. They joined their circle of friends from then on, fitting in easily and it was easy to see that Tommy was where he belonged.

Tommy came to Adam’s house to announce that he had told his mom about them a week later. He had also told them that he wanted to be a musician, not a lawyer. Adam had asked what their reaction was but Tommy had said that they were delighted that they were together and that they had had no idea that Tommy was so passionate about his music. Tommy and Adam told Adam’s parents that night and they were equally thrilled.

Adam and Tommy walked into school every day proudly holding hands. The guys that used to hang with Tommy threatened to do all sorts of things to them, but once they did it in front of their friends. That was their mistake. Cassidy, Brad, Lisa, Danielle, Mia, Brooke and Sasha turned on them and told them that they would live to regret it if they ever hurt Adam or Tommy. They backed away then, and they no longer picked on the geeks or gays. Tommy guessed that they had come away with a bruised ego and decided that it wasn’t actually worth it.

It was a week before the wedding and Tommy was in the theatre with their friends when Adam came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He turned around in his arms and kissed him, melting into him. Brad rolled his eyes and grabbed Tommy’s hand, pulling him over to a room in the corner. Adam just stood there, considering trying to rescue Tommy but figured Brad was too stubborn to bother trying to halt his plan.

“What’re you doing?” Tommy asked as Brad shut the door behind them.

“You’ve always wanted to be able to wear makeup, right? Well, now you can!”

Tommy gasped as he scanned the boxes of makeup Brad had stacked on a chair.

“Come on, let’s get you prettied up, honey.”

Adam was getting impatient. He couldn’t help it. He really needed to hold Tommy in his arms. It was a huge comfort to him to have Tommy by his side.

The door swung open to the little side room and Adam saw Tommy walk out of it, Brad standing proudly behind him. Except, Tommy looked different. His hair was fluffed up a bit more than usual, his eyes were lined in black and his lips were coated with a clear gloss. He had his nails painted black and he grinned, his eyes bright as ever.

Adam staggered over to him, swinging him round in his arms until Tommy complained to put him down with a soft giggle.

“You look...gorgeous.”

“Thanks. You wanna show me how gorgeous you think I am?”

“Tonight.” Adam growled in his ear.

“I’ll keep you to that.” Tommy whispered.

That night was one of the best nights of Adam’s life. He had Tommy where he wanted him. He was spread out like a buffet and Adam couldn’t even begin to think about where to eat from first. His eyes devoured Tommy’s body, taking in the supple skin that he wanted to taste. Tommy sighed, fidgeting impatiently.

“Can’t you just do it already?”

Adam laughed and leaned over to kiss Tommy on the nose, making Tommy squirm.

“One minute, darling.”

He licked a path down Tommy’s neck, down over his stomach, past the trail of hair leading down to Tommy’s cock and sucked out a small bruise right above Tommy’s groin. He held Tommy in place when he started writhing, licking over the bitten and sucked skin intently. He pulled himself away after a while and focused on Tommy’s hole, darting a tongue in to taste. Tommy pushed his ass further into his face, trying to get more of the wetness that had darted in him.

Adam licked around his hole and then started to thrust his tongue in and out, feeling the inside of Tommy and burning it to his memory. He stopped and grabbed the proper lube that they had brought, dipped his fingers in and started to prepare Tommy for his dick. Once he was up to three fingers and he couldn’t take Tommy’s whimpers any longer, he rolled the condom on, groaning as his hands rubbed sensitive flesh.

He gripped Tommy’s hips and gently pushed his cock into Tommy’s hole. Tommy tried desperately to loosen his muscles and gasped at the burn when Adam’s head slipped in. The stretch was more than he was used to and he breathed in and out slowly, looking into Adam’s eyes to ground him. He nodded when the burn faded and felt Adam push in until he bottomed out. They stayed there for a while, panting, giving little kisses here and there, and then Adam started to move.

Tommy felt Adam’s dick slide in and out slowly, still feeling the burn, but it was mixed with pleasure now. He could handle it. He felt Adam grip his hips tighter, no doubt leaving bruises, and heard him groan shakily.

“Mmmm...you’re so fucking tight.”

Tommy gripped Adam’s arms and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

“Fuck me harder, Adam. Make me feel it.”

Adam smirked and gripped Tommy’s hips even harder (if that was possible) and started to push in and out harder and faster. Tommy moaned as Adam hit his prostate with every thrust in and pulled Adam down to share a kiss, tasting each other’s arousal on their tongues.

It when he could hear the wet slap of skin on skin that he came, without Adam having to touch him. Adam moaned as he felt Tommy’s ass clamp down on his dick, feeling even tighter inside. He watched Tommy through his orgasm, the way he shut his eyes tight, the slackness of his jaw and came in Tommy from the sight. He continued to thrust through their orgasms, pulling out and throwing the condom in the bin when he was getting too sensitive. He collapsed on Tommy, resting his head on his chest, listening as his heart slowed its pace to a steady beat.

“That was amazing.” Tommy breathed.

“I know. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Tommy laughed and kissed Adam’s forehead, “We have plenty of time.”

“Good. I need that time.”

They laughed and curled up together, thinking quietly about how much their lives had changed. Because of each other.

The day of the wedding, everyone was a bustling mess. Adam and Tommy tried to stay out of the way most of the time. They had to separate for a while, Adam to see his brother and Tommy to see his sister.

When Adam saw Neil, he was a grinning mess. Adam smiled, thinking about the way Tommy made him feel. Neil must also be feeling that with Lisa. They talked for a while and that seemed to calm Neil’s nerves. He laughed when Adam told him about Tommy, saying that he had to get in on it somehow. Adam was glad that Neil was happy, and he walked away from his room with a wide smile on his face. 

A few hours later, the wedding was about to start. They all stood in their places everyone smiling at where the husband and bride to be would soon be standing. Except Adam and Tommy, who were smiling at each other. Adam leaned down to whisper in Tommy’s ear.

“I never did tell you...that I’m sorry you had to sacrifice your reputation for me.”

Tommy looked up, surprised at Adam’s words.

“You were worth the sacrifice.”

Adam smiled and leaned down to kiss Tommy, noticing the proud smiles of their parents when they pulled away.

The music started and Adam and Tommy turned to see their siblings get married. This was, after all, what had started their relationship. They watched as Adam’s brother and Tommy’s sister kissed, and shared one of their own that Neil was sure to say was Adam stealing his thunder. But Adam didn’t care. He had all that he wanted here, right by his side.

Adam loved Tommy Joe Ratliff. He loved his joy filled laugh, he loved his warm brown eyes, he loved the look on his face when he was happy and he loved his affectionate words.


End file.
